


Kiss Me You Fool

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Stath Lets Flats
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Making Out, Stath is just mad that Sophie drank soap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Sophie hangs out with Katia and some unexpected things happen.
Relationships: Sophie/Katia





	Kiss Me You Fool

"So then what happened?" Katia asked.

Sophie told her, "Then Stath freaked out. He yelled about how I shouldn't be drinking soap and how some day the idiotic things I do could kill me."

Katia laughed slightly. "Well, I like your stupidity."

"Thanks…?", Sophie wasn't quite sure how to respond to that.

"Do it."

"What?" Sophie was confused.

Katia then whispered, "Kiss me you fool!"

"I'm not sure if-" Sophie was cut off by Katia, who tackled her and caused them both to fall backwards onto the bed.

Katia passionately kissed Sophie.

Sophie didn't fight it.

Just the Stath walked in. "Sophie, I'm sorry about how I went off on you earlier-" He stopped. He started backing up. "Is this the way out?" Stath then slammed the door shut and ran down the hallway.

And Sophie was interested where the night would lead her and Katia.


End file.
